For Richer or For Poorer? The Elizabeth Story
by Sneaks Isobelle Charlotte
Summary: You know that girl that walks by the newsies right after CTB? Yeah, well here's her story. NOTE: I do not own the rights to Newsies and blah blah blah...
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked quickly down the streets. She had no idea where she was, as her mind raced on, trying to figure out what had just happened. It had only been an hour ago that she was in the carriage on her way to the train station with her family. When they got there, she had grabbed her bags, but her father insisted that the cab driver would take it. She picked up her journal and looked around the busy crowd for a moment. When she turned back around she found that she had lost her family in the crowd.  
She had searched frantically, tried to eye them in the crowd, but it had done no good. She heard her train called, and figured to just get on and find them that way, but they wouldn't allow her on without her ticket. She tried to plea with the old man, but he just figured she was another street rat trying to buy a free ride. Within seconds of stepping back off the loading plank, the train pulled away, leaving her in the city alone.  
She went back to try and find the cab driver, only to find that he and the carriage where long gone from sight. Now she just walked, praying that someone would find her, recognize her and realize that a wealthy young lady should not be walking the streets alone.  
"Fellas," she heard as she turned to see a group of newsies taking off their hats and gawking at her, some with their mouths half open. She quickly put her head down and gripped her journal tight as she rushed past, trying to ignore their stares. Soon after she could no longer feel their eyes on her, she looked up to hear one of the newsies yell out his headline.  
"Baby born with three heads!" She quickly walked faster, trying to ignore everything and consentrate on finding her way back home.  
" You all right, miss?" she heard another male voice from behind her that made her jump slightly. She spun around, brown curly locks bouncing off her face as she stared into baby blue eyes. " I didn't mean ta scare ya," he apologized, taking off his black bowler hat. "Me names Preacher." Elizabeth stared blankly at him. " Ya look like you're lost," he smiled weakly, placing hist hat back on his head.  
"You see those street rats, Elizabeth, darling? Don't you evah talk to them, ya hear? They're no good. All they want is a piece of rich meat, you hear me, Elizabeth sweet heart? They may act all sweet, but that's only an act. They're all skum. The city should really do more to get rid of those kids." her mother's words echoed in her mind.  
" Get away from me you filthy street rat!" Elizabeth shouted, taking off down the street once more, not pausing to look over her shoulder at the look of hurt on the boy's face, or to see if he was even following her. She kept running until she was out of breath.  
" Elizabeth?" she spun around one more time, her navy blue dress spinning at the bottom around her feet, slowly becoming still as she started into ice blue eyes with a few straids of raven black hair dangling inbetween the view of them.  
"Ha--" Elizabeth started only to be cut off.  
" Please, Torn. The names Torn now," the girl smiled at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

" We all thought you were dead." Elizabeth breathed out, staring ino the plae face of her old friend as if she was just a figment of her imagination. Torn let out a small laugh.  
" Nah, alive as any utter," she smiled, flattening her black skirt out with her hand.  
" Where ya been? Have you gotten away from the kidnappers?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes growing wide. Torn laughed again, slightly louder than before.  
" What on earth are you talking about?"Ttorn asked.  
" Your mother told everyone that you hd been kidnapped," Elizabeth stated, trying to understand why Torn didn't know what she was taking about.  
" Kidnapped? Well I guess dear 'ol mum has gotten creative, has she?" Torn laughed again, shaking her head and staring down at her lucky brown boots. Elizabeth just stared at her, trying to make sense out of it all. " I was kidnapped, kid, I ran away," Torn explained, realizing that Elizabeth had bought her mother's attempt in trying to avoid the fact that her daughter would ever run away.  
" Why would you go and do something stupid like that?" Elizabeth asked, her mouth agape.  
" Because I wanted to be free," Torn stated flatly, extending her amrs out to the side as as far as they would go and spinning only on her heals a few degrees.  
" Free?" Elizabeth questioned. "What are you talking about? You had everything, even more than I--"  
" Can't you see, that's not the point! I coud care less about those things. Sure, they were nice, but did they give me more freedom? I mean, I was given a new dress, but was I allowed to go and show it off around the city?"  
" Why would you want to wear a new dress out in the streets to get it dirty, when all you have to do is go to the parties and who it off?" Elizabeth asked, moving her journal higher up her chest.  
" What? Don't you get it? Did you ever want to do something on your own, and couldn't because of the high expectiations that our family has. Haven't you ever dreamt of going to the market or the street fights just to see what they're like?"  
" Or to go to the local theaters instead of the big fancy ones that always play the same old thing?" Elizabeth asked, slowly understanding where Torn was coming from.  
" Exactly," torn smiled at her, "that's why I ran away. I'm free to do as I please. Sure I miss the money and the streets can get a little rough, but it's better than being cooped up all day in a stuffy house waiting until the family decided who they want you to marry." Suddenly Torn saw the __expression on Elizabeth's face and began to look around.  
" Where is your family, Elizabeth?" Torn questioned, not seeing any of her family members around.  
" I lost them at the train station." Elizabeth looked down. "I'm trying...I'm trying to find my way back home."  
" Well, I don't think you want to go back to an empty house. Why don't you join me? I was about to go to Medda's for rehearsal." Torn smiled.  
" Where?"  
"Oh, Iriving Hall. Medda owns the joint. Come on, she's real nice. Maybe you can get yourself a job." Elizabeth didn't know what to do, she didn't feel like going, but after looking around at the creepy guys that were walking around the city, she figured it would be better to stick with someone she knew other than walking alone. She shrugged and turned on her heal and followed Torn wards Irving Hall, listening to Torn's stories of the streets. 


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she stared up at the giant sing above thed oor that had a lday wearing all purple and pink lyingon her side with IRVING HALL in huge letters.  
" Welcome to one of the most famous theaters in all of Manhattan--at least to the street folks." Torn winked at her as they walked in the side door which lead to the back of the stage. " This way, I have to get dressed," Torn beckoned her as they walked past a vast array of sostumes ranging from horses to puppets and dresses, that to Elizabeth, looked like something a prostitute would wear.  
"Come on," Torn tugged at Elizabeth as she stared threw the curtain watching one of the girls in a slinky red dress dance and twirl over a railing. " She doesn't like to have people watch her practice," Torn whispered taking notice to Elizabeth's curiosity. "That's Riley," she motioned her hand at the girl. " Now come on, I'm late I should be up next," Torn rushed her past a few other girls and suddeny spun around. " Athena, could you go on before me, I'm runnin' slightly behind." Torn mimed with her fingers, using her index finger and her thumb holding them a few inches apart.  
" Sure, why not?" Athena replied with a smile and a shrug as she turned and headed away from the girls towards the ginat red velvet curtains. They turned towards a red door with a paper cut out of a star nailed to it. Torn opened the door with her left hand and brushed through, unbuttoning her top as she did so and pulling herself free from her blouse. Elizabeth shyly looked away and down at the contents that laid on an old broken vanity that was propped up by placing several pieces of wood up under it. Several vials of colored powder and a few pads of fluffy, almost cottony fabric laid next to them.  
" Would you mind helping me?" torn questioned from the corner as Elizabeth looke up to see Torn trying to press up breasts up in her corset. " I just need you tp pull these strings in the back tight. See, normally Megan helps me with this, but you see, I'm late." Elizabeth walked over and wrapped her fingers aorund the laces and began to pull hard on them as her mother had done to her earlier that morning. " You can pull tighter, I need these babie to look bigger." Torn smiled through the pain as Elizabeth obeyed and put her knee up to the middle of Torn's back and pulled harder.  
" What's going on in here?" a soft voice came from behind as Torn and Elizabeth turned, Elizabeth still holding tight to Torn's laces. " Athena walked out there before you and I thought maybe something was wrong." the same woman from the sign spoke, coming threw the door in a very tight yet flowing pink dress. " Oh, hello," she smiled warmly at Elizabeth, finally taking notice to her.  
" Medda, I'm sorry. I was runnin' late, an' I met up with my old friend here, Elizabeth. She got lost in the city an' I had her come with me." Torn smiled as Medda nodded, and Torn went back into place for Elizabeth to finish lacing up her corset.  
" Here dear," Medda cooed, taking the laces from Elizabeth's hands and taking them in her smal smooth ones. She pulled hard and sharply and Torn winced in pain. "That's all right," Medda said, pulling hard one last tine and tying off the strings. She pulled over a very thin short black dress and handed it to Torn.  
" Thanks Medda," Torn smiled as Medda turned to Elizabeth to take a closer look at the new girl. " You have such a pretty face, and soft skin too," she said putting her hand up to Elizabeth's cheek. " Have you ever thought of performing?"  
" Medda, I think she'd be better as a waitress for start," Torn stepped in, pulling her dress up over her chest and turning as Medda laced the back up for her. " I mean, I'm not sure how comfortable Elizabeth will be with it. I mean, she's just lost her family today at the train station. And she's from a weathly family," she added seeing the sympathetic look Medda was giving Elizabeth. Medda smiled and nodded.  
" I think you're right, we could use another waitress. And, Elizabeth, you're free to stay at my Lodging House if you want with the rest of the girls," she smiled and headed towards the door. "Oh, and Torn, I'll send in Bailey to get her dressed," Medda smiled and bowed slightly and walked out the door shutting it behind her tightly. Elizabeth turned around, slightly confused and suddenly her mouth hit the floor as her eyes reached Torn.  
" What are you wearing?" her eyes widened finally taking notice at how short Torn's dress actually was. Torn looked down adjusting an earring and brushed out the bottom of her dress which came down to her halves and had a long slit up the side.  
" What?" Torn smiled. " Don't you like it? One of the girls made it for me. We wer going for racy,:" Torn gushed. " 'Sides, it draws customers." Torn winked. " And good tips. I'm the only brave one. Now if you'll wait here, Bailey should be along in a minute. I have to go rehearse." And with that Torn glided past her and out the door, closing Elizabeth in with her mind racing once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth nearly jumped half a foot in the air when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around, her face pale white from the fright of the sudden knock as a short brown hared girl came inot the room.  
"Excuse me," the girl spoke quietly, entering the room with a dress draped over her left arm. "Miss Medda told me I's should bring ya a uniform," the girl blushed placing the dress over the back of a chair that sat in front of the vanity. " Da names Bailey," she smiled, brushing her hair back and turning to look at her reflection in the mirror and picking up a bobby pin and placing a lose curl back in place with it. She turned and stared at Elizabeth who as still just standing there, frozen in place. "Ain't ya gonna get dressed?" Bailey questioned, nodding towards the dress on the chair.  
" I don't mean ta be trouble, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here," Elizabeth replied as sweetly as possible. Bailey smiled.  
" New on da streets, ain't ya?" Elizabeth gave a weak nod. " Come on, get in dat an' I'll show ya 'round." baily walked over, helping Elizabeth get out of her dress and into the waitress dress. It was a lovely shade of pink, unlike the lavender color dress Bailey had on, and to Elizabeth's great relief it wasn't as reveling as Torn's dress had been. As Bailey tied the laces up on the back o the dress, the door burst open as a roar of laugher entered the room.  
" Oh, sorry. I's saw Torn out dare, I's thought dat no one was in here," the girl that Elizabeth recognized as Riley spoke through a fit of giggles as another girl pushed her furhter in the room.  
" We's was just gonna put our makeup on an' fix our hair some," the girl behind her added, brushing through past Riley. " I's sure ya don't mind, Bailey," the girl smiled as Baiely gave a fake smie through gritted teeth. The girl walked over and stopped in front of Elizabeth. " And what do we have here?" she smied placing her hand to her chest which was covered by a dress similar to the one that Riley was wearing, only hers was a deep violet color.  
" New goil," Bailey spoke, still through gritted teeth, which made Elizabeth look over to see her left hand clenched tightly into a fist.  
" Did my aunt say it was okay?" Riley asked, turning her attention away from her own reflection, speaking almost as softly as Medda had.  
" Yes, Medda told me to come in here, and get her dressed," Bailey spoke, emphasizing the words told, here, and dressed.  
" Well," the girl spoke, not even throwing a glance towards Bailey. " what on earth is she doing as a waitress? This gir has true beauty, not near as my own, but I'm sure she don't deserve the disgrace o' being a waitress," she hissed, now eyeing Bailey whose face was beginning to flush with anger.  
" Jade," Riley cut in, seeing Bailey's hands clench tighter. " Why don't we just go use me aunt's dressing room? I'm sure Gin's done in there." Riley smiled warmly. Jade gave a stiff nod, turning away from the girls but not without throwing a wink at Elizabeth and headed out the door.  
" I'm real sorry 'bout that," Riley apologized throwing a quick sympathetic look at Bailey before turning and walking out the door and closing it behind her.  
" Can ya believe da nerve o' dat one?" Bailey shook her head angrily, walking over and attacking Elizabeth's hair with a comb and pins. " Does she really think da she's bettah dan da rest o' us? I's mean, you saw da way she looked at ya, an' dat comment! 'Dis goil has true beauty, not near as me own--' honestly! I's actually think dat she was threatened by ya. And dat comment 'bout ya being bettah den a waitress! Hff, I's know she's just threw dat out at me...da nerve!" she went on and on about it until finally she looked at Elizabeth and seemed happy with the way she looked.  
" Dare, all done. Now come on, I'll intarduce ya ta da goils. Now, dey all ain't as bad as Jade. I's promise ya dat much. Come on," Bailey got up, adding a dab of powder to her face before leading Elizabeth out of the room and towards a group of girls that were standing around back stage next to a man in a mask who was starting to put on a carrier for candy. " Dat's Toby," Bailey whispered. " He's da one dat normally checks out some o' dat 'night ladies'." Elizabeth gave a slightly confused look at Bailey. " Da courtesans. I's a rich goil like ya-self has heard of da Moulin Rouge in France. Well, Medda tries ta run a small joint like dat here. O' course we all ain't courtesans. Only a few."  
" An' Jade?" Elizabeth asked. Bailey raised her eye brows. " Dat's da thing 'bout da real pretty ones, dey usually got something else ta do afta dey perform."  
" What 'bout Torn?" Elizabeth questioned.  
" She nevah told ya? She's one of da top dogs here. Men pay great amounts foah a few hours wit 'er." Bailey saw the look of horror on Elizabeth's face. "We's keep da shows clean, men can come an' ask later. Dese are an all ages show. most o' dem don't have a lot o' money, so dey just come ta watch da singing an' dancing 'cause dat's all dey can afford. Every now an' den Medda puts on a play production o' something. We's did Hamlet last month. All clean fun. We's had a lot o' women in da audience dat night. Sneaks did a lovely job at playing Ophelia." The stopped as they hit the group of girls. " Elizabeth, i'd like ta intraduce ya ta da rest o' da waitresses. Dis is Whisper, Rain, Dimples, Angelina, an' Lute." Bailey smiled at them. "Goils, dis is Elizabeth. She'll be one o' us now." the girls smiled and said hello, and Elizabeth noticed that some of them were wearing dresses like her own, and some were wearing dresses like Bailey's.  
" Ya know what ya doing?" Lute asked, looking at her with a smile. She had on the same pink colored dress as Elizabeth had on.  
" Not exactly..." Elizabeth frowned feeling slightly nervous.  
" Wel, I's sure ya took notice ta da different colored dresses," Whisper spoke, smilng in her lavender dress which showed off her hazel eyes and brown hair nicely. Elizabeth nodded. " Well, da pink is foah takin' orders--like which man wants which goil. We'll tell ya who is up foah sale, dat way ya don't sell someone who isn't up foah it. You's also take da drinks up ta da balcony level. Dat's where most o' da street kids are." Whisper informed her. "An' we's take care o' serving da meals an' drinks down here," she finsiehd pointing at her lavender dress. " We's switch every week too," she added.  
" Ta night'l be easy foah ya dough," Bailey smiled. " Da ony goils up foah sale are Torn an' Taffee. An' if ya get any offers foah one o' us, tell 'im dat dey need ta get a hold o' us. If ya need help getting a guy off ya, dat's when ya cal foah Toby o' Max--dat's Max dare," Bailey pointed out a tall young handsome man. Elizabeth nodded.  
" Girls, they're coming in now," Medda spoke, shoeing them out and into the seating area.  
" If ya need help, don't be afriad ta ask," Rain smiled as she headed off in her pink dress towards a group of men who were taking their seats in the front row to the left of the stage. Elizabeth gulped as she looked around, seeing some rich men come in, some that she even recognized an knew, knowning that they had wives and children back home.  
Elizabeth hurried around taking drinks up to the balcony level and trying to stay as far away from the rich men that she knew as much as possible. She wasn't sure what she was more afraid of, the rich men that she had seen talking before with her father back home, or the street rats which whistled at her and whoever was on stage, some trying to grab her as she walked past with a tray full of beer. As she was delievering the drinks to a group of street kids, her mind raced. What if the boy she had yelled at earlier that day was there?  
" You all right?" Rain asked, coming up to her and taking the beer from her hand. " Why don't you go back stage an take a rest, all right?"  
" Yeah, I'll wiat until Torn's done and go talk to her," Elizabeth replied, looking behind her as her friend danced up on stage gaing lots of cheers.  
" You'll be waiting foah a while. See dat man down dare? Dey gray haired on in da second row, center? Bought her foah ten dollars!" Rain smiled proudly. Elizabeth looked closely at the man and gasped.  
" Judge Monahan?" she coughed, taking her hand to her chest and playing with the small locket around her neck.  
" Who?" Rain questioned.  
" That's Judge Edward Allen Monahan. He's a good friend of my fathers. He's also married and has three kids, one of which I went to school with! Her name was Alicia." Elizabeth told her, trying to keep her voice low.  
" You get a lot of dat here. I's bet he's even da same judge dat sentenced her to a few years in da refuge until Medda bailed her out. That's how she ended up here. Dat's how most of us ended up here." Rain said, scratching the back of her left ear. "Probably wants ta see if what he sentenced her foah was real good o' not," she half laughed, turning around as a boy grabbed her from behind and laying a kiss on her.  
" Oh God! Morris DeLancey i've told ya not ta do dat any more! I'm not afraid ta call Max ovah here an' kick ya ass out!" Rain screamed at the boy, knocking him backwards and whipping her lips with the back of her hand. All the boys smiled as Elizabeth went back to handing out drinks. 


	5. Chapter 5

When the last of the men had left, Elizabeth found herself in great relief. She hadn't run into any of the men she knew, and she hadn't come across the boy she had yelled at earlier that day. Sure she had found herself hanging out around the back, delivering the drinks only when she had too, but who could blame her? She was scared to death of the men that treated them like candy, wanted to have them whenever they wanted. She had only be approached once by a dirty old man who offered her only a mere dollar, which she was sure was the only cash he had on him. She cringed at the thought of the old, toothless bald man trying to kiss her, as she headed back stage.  
" So, how'd it go?" Bailey asked with a smile. Elizabeth merely smiled and nodded as Bailey walked over to another group of girls. " How are ya feeling now?" she asked one of the girls who was sitting on a stole twisting her necklace in her fingers.  
" Bettah," the girl smiled. " I don't know why I got so sick," she frowned, her deep brown eyes gazing down with sadness.  
" It's okay," Another girl comforted her, pulling her under her arm and hugging her tightly. " We's all get sick now an' then. It's nerves," she tried to give her a reassuring smile.  
" Gin, are you all right?" Medda came walking in, heading straight for the girl who know had one tear trickling down her cheek from her brown eyes. Gin nodded and whipped her tear with her hand and smiled at Medda.  
" I'm sorry," Gin sighed, " I don't know why I got so nervous."  
" That's all right, dear." Medda rubbed her shoulders and headed off toward her dressing room.  
" Elizabeth, I'd like ya ta meet some o' da singer here. Dis is Dainti," said pointing at the girl who had been comforting Gin. " This is Nightingale, o' as we like ta call her, Gin. She's got a real sweet voice, one I's wish I's had," Bailey smiled at Gin couldn't help but crack a grin. " An' ovah here is Fantasy, an' Frizz."  
" Hello," Frizz smiled.  
" Nice to meet you," Elizabeth smiled back at the girls.  
" What brings you around here?" Dainti questioned, as Fantasy helped undo her dress.  
" I-I lost my family at the train station," Elizabeth said quietly, keeping her head down.  
" Not a run away?" Gin questioned as some of the girls gave her dirty looks. " What, I's mean, Torn is a run away, an' well, Lute ain't a run away, she's just a school goil dat works here," Gin said, slowly gaining more color in her face and blushing slightly.  
" I's sorry. Dat must be really tough. Losing all dat money an' ending up stuck out on da streets," Dainti frowned walking over to Elizabeth.  
" What's it like ta have money?" Frizz questioned eagerly.  
" Frizz!" Bailey scolded her. " Didn't Torn tell ya, it's a pain!"  
" I's couldn't believe it's a pain," Frizz replied defensively, looking back at Elizabeth.  
" Well, when you got money, you go to school, to parties, and then you get married and have kids." Elizabeth shrugged.  
" Oh, I bet that's nice, going out and finding the perfect rich man," Fantasy sighed.  
" You don't pick him," Elizabeth shook her head. " Your parents pick him out for you. I'm supposed to be marrying Luke Benson, this old man in his fifties." Elizabeth shuttered, and then closed her eyes. " But papa knows that he's a good man, and he'll make me happy, and I'm sure I'll learn to love him." She smiled glancing around the girls at their mouths half open.  
" What do ya mean, 'learn ta love'? Ya don't learn ta love no one," Gin replied shaking her head.  
" O' course ya do, my mama was married off to my father. She learned to love him. He learned to love her." Elizabeth explained, trying to show them that it was okay.  
" Elizabeth, remember that man, the judge?" Rain asked, coming from behind a rack of dresses in a blue buttoned down shirt and brown knickers. Elizabeth nodded. " He was married to his wife, right?" Elizabeth nodded, suddenly realizing what Rain was talking about.  
" But.I'm sure that's different." Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement.  
" What's ya last name?" Bailey asked looking at her.  
" Westfall," Elizabeth answered.  
" Wait, Jeremiah Westfall's daughter?" Dainti questioned as Elizabeth nodded.  
" You've heard of him?" Elizabeth smiled only to get blank stares back.  
" Why don't we get you undressed, I'm sure Torn will be finishing up with the judge soon," Bailey faked smiled and lead her towards the dressing room.  
By the time Elizabeth was dressed, Torn was leaning on the costume rack already dressed in her normal black skirt and white blouse, her luckily boots still strapped firmly to her feet.  
" I thought ya'd never come out of there," Torn laughed, tossing her hair back slightly and pinning it up in a half ponytail.  
" Well, I wasn't sure if I should wait for you in there or not," Elizabeth shrugged as Bailey closed the door behind her and smiled at Torn.  
" An' how was da Judge?" Bailey questioned raising an eye-brow.  
" Old," Torn replied, leaving it at that and turning to walk out the back door as Bailey laughed following them outside into the cool night air.  
" Elizabeth, we need ta do something 'bout your name," Torn said after a moment of clearing her throat during a strange pause as they headed down the street.  
" What do you mean, do something about my name?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing her.  
" Well, ya father knew the Judge, didn't he?" Torn asked as her and Bailey exchanged looks.  
" Yeah," Elizabeth shrugged.  
" Well, he recognized ya. Asked if you was Westfall's daughter whose supposed to be on her way to Arcadia Maine to be married to a Mr. Luke Benson. Luke Benson! The man is at least half ya age!" Torn suddenly screamed, throwing her arms up in the air.  
" I know, but papa thinks," Elizabeth started, then remembered the part about the Judge recognizing her. " Wait.Judge Monahan recognized me, that's great!" She smiled looking over her shoulder as if he would be standing right there. " Maybe he can help me get back to my parents," She smiled as Torn gave Bailey a look. Bailey nodded and she took of down the street in another direction.  
" Elizabeth," Torn said, smiling sweetly. I don't think ya get it. Da Judge isn't dis good ol' guy everyone thinks he is. He's a dirt bag.an' well, he's got his eye on you." Torn pointed her finger at Elizabeth who just stared blankly back, joking on what Torn said. " He wouldn't want ya back with ya folks, he's a greedy man. In court, if it wouldn't have been foah Medda, not only would I have been in da refuge, I have been wit da Judge any time he wanted-foah nuttin'." Torn spit out. " Anyway, I think we's need ta get ya another name. Elizabeth.it won't work, dares too many people working there an' here. I mean, I'm sure ya miss ya folks an' all, but Elizabeth listen to me," Torn said, stopping and placing her hands firmly on Elizabeth's shoulders. " If you's go back ta ya folks, you're gonna be stuck in a dead-beat marriage. A love less marriage-"  
" What would you know about love? You sell yourself to men!" Elizabeth screamed back.  
" I know enough about love to not get attached to men like that. I know enough about love that I don't want someone to pick out who they think will give me the most money. That's why I ran away Liz, that's why I ran away. Luke Benson had asked for my hand first, and my mother didn't give one thought towards me when she told him I'd marry him." Torn's words cut threw Elizabeth's chest, eating at her breath.  
" What?" She managed to spit out.  
" Look, money, that's all our family's care about. Are you gonna be as foolish as them thinking that all that matters in life is money and power? Thinking that those two are more important than love and happiness?" Torn looked at Elizabeth who stood there, shifting her hands around on her dress, trying to think it over.  
" Look, I just want-I just want to get some sleep," Elizabeth replied quietly as Torn nodded and lead the rest of the way to the Lodging House in silence.  
When they got to the Lodging House, Torn introduced Elizabeth to the old woman who ran the place for Medda. She was an elderly lady, whose cataract eyes looked Elizabeth up and down from head to toe until she finally introduced herself.  
" Da names Gibby," She smiled warmly. Elizabeth nodded and took the pen that Gibby handed to her in her shaking bony hand, and signed the guest book. Gibby smiled as she read over it and Torn lead the way up the wooden staircase to the bunkroom. She pointed out a free bed and Elizabeth walked over, looking down at the old dirty mattress, and stained sheets and blanket filled with holes and ragged edges. She shuttered, imagining what her mother would say as she took a seat on the bed, fighting back the sour face that was firmly painted upon her face.  
" It gets better," Athena whispered in her ear as she climbed up to the top bunk above Elizabeth and laid down with a squeak and a shake. Elizabeth laid there with her eyes wide open as the lights went out, her mind racing and turning over the words that Torn had said earlier that day. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and got up and tip-toed over to Torn's bed.  
" Torn, I got my name," Elizabeth whispered.  
" What's dat?" Torn yawed sleepily.  
" Latch," Elizabeth answered with a smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Latch?" Torn's eyes opened wide, as if now remembering something ever so important.  
" Yes," Elizabeth smiled, bending her right leg under her left as she sat down.  
" Did you're sister call ya Latch?" Torn's question suddenly striking a nerve as Elizabeth burried her head in her arms.  
" I wonder if they've come back to find me. What if they can't come back right away? What if the next train back doesn't leave for days?" Elizabeth's world suddenly came crashing back, unlike moments ago when suddenly the thought of running around on the street with a new name made everything better, her life new and fresh. But now she realized it, she didn't belong there, she belonged back in the big house, with the expensive clothes, the nice things, and the watchful eyes of the butler and her parents on her every move.  
" They'll be another train, Latch," Torn smiled, carefuly pausing before saying her renewed nickname from childhood.  
" But--how are they going to find me in the mess? Look at me!" Elizabeth cried, pulling at her hair. " My hair is messy, in tangles and becomeing dirty and greasy. My dress," she sniffled, tugging at the mudd stains and picking at the small holes and tatters around the bottom of it, " My dress is ruined. This was one of my best! If my mother saw me right now--"  
" But she can't see you right now," Torn replied firmly, sitting up and grabbing ahold of Elizabeth by the shoulders firmly. " She can't. She's not here, she can't boss you around, punish you for something that is so pointless. Like she can't afford another dress!" Torn huffed, standing up and now pacing between her bunk and the next.  
" Would it help if I was ta patch it up?" A voice called from behind as the girls turned to see a newsgirl leaning on door to the washroom.  
" Lookout, what ya doing here?" Torn asked raising an eyebrow and walking over to her.  
" Oh, I was in da neighbah-hood, figured I'd drop by," She smiled, twirling her hat in her hand and placing it back o her head.  
" Bulls again?" Torn half laughed as Lookout shook her head smiling.  
" I's had ta warn da boys. Damn Racetrack Higgin's drunk worse dan a snuck! If da bulls saw dat, dey'd have eaten him up!"  
" Ya should have left 'em! Race ain't nuttin' but--" Torn started, only to be cut off by Lookout's prostiting.  
" What did Race evah do ta you, sides maybe cheat ya out some money in a pocker game?"  
" You's just got too big o' heart foah dat rat," Torn stated pointing her finger at Lookout who shook her off and turned her attention towards Elizabeth.  
" So, whose da new goil?" she asked nudging her head in Elizabeth's direction.  
" Me childhood friend, Elizabeth Westfall," Torn introduced.  
" Westfall ya say?" Lookout questioned raising an eyebrow.  
" Yes," Elizabeth replied, standing up and whipping the now drying tears from her face as she tried to smoother out her dress and extended her hand to shake Lookouts. Lookout spit her hand and extended to take ahold of Elizabeth when she suddenly pulled it back.  
" What's da mattah?" Lookout asked offended, trying to keep her voice low.  
" That's so---dirty," Elizabeth frowned shuttering at the thought of what it would have been like if she would have actually shook hands with the girls' spit covered hand.  
" She's da rich type," Torn winked, trying to explain as Lookout nodded.  
" Well, I figured wit dat name. Been hearing it all ovah da city ta night," Lookout said, stepping back and whipping her cheek on her shoulder.  
" What?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes growing wide with hope.  
" Yeah, seems so Judge thinks he saw ya--" Lookout coughed a bit as Torn leaned in.  
" Da Judge is her grandfather." Torn explained.  
" Da one dat you?" Elizabeth whispered back as Torn nodded turning back to Lookout with a smile.  
" So, ya want me ta fix dat dress?" Lookout questioned. 


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth wrapped herself under her sheets, trying to fight off sleep, as Lookout stitched up the holes in her dress.  
"Stop fightin' it, just close ya eyes. I ain't gonna make off wit ya dress," Lookout laughed seeing Elizabeth try has hard as she could to keep her eyes, which felt like lead, open. Elizabeth gave a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand and allowed her eyes to shut this time, without any thought of trying to keep them open. When she did open them however, light was coming threw the musty windows, and her dress was lying at the end of her bed, all patched up.  
Elizabeth looked up to see Athena's arm hangling down from the bunk above, so she carefully climbed out as to not to disturb her.  
" Mornin'," Dainti smiled, stretching and looking over as Elizabeth pulled up a sheet around her. Dainti let out a giggle. " Like I ain't evah look at my body. Sweetie, ya ain't got nuttin' dat I don't got," She smiled, rolling over and giving Elizabeth privacy to put her dress back on. She carefully eyed the room before removing the sheet, as to make sure no one else was up and peeping.  
" Goils!" A shirl voice shouted as Elizabeth jumped up slightly looking around. The whole bunkroom was now moaning and groaning as Gibby walked down the aisle, waking girls up who weren't yet stiring.  
" I's swear Athena, if you don't get up!" Gibby yelled over at Athena who was now placing her head under her pillow.  
" Go away, ya ol' hag," Athena mumbled under the pillow as Elizabeth stared at her taken aback. Gibby laughed and poked her in the side, causing her to jump and fall from the top bunk to the wooden floor below.  
" Damnit, Gibby, dat's twice dis week!" Athena complained as she picked herself up off the floor and headed in the the flow of girls to the washroom.  
" Sleep well?" Rain questioned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Elizabeth nodded and looked around, trying to find Lookout to thank her for her handy work, but she was no where to be seen.  
" If ya lookin' foah Lookout, she left," Torn whispered as if reading her mind. " She does dat. Loner, an' a wander 'er. Much like Preacher," Torn smiled as something clicked in her mind a the sound of that name.  
" Preacher?" She questioned.  
" Yeah, da newsie, Preacher. He's a real sweet kid. Wanders 'round da city helping kids, sick kids, lost kids, anyone really. He's a Bible hugger," Torn laughed, " you can always find him quoting it."  
" You mean, he's not a street rat. A scab?" Elizabeth questioned as Torn laughed back at her.  
" We talking da same kid here?" Torn giggled. " Preacher, da tall boy wit dat wears da black bolwer hat and vest?" Elizabeth nodded. " Heaven's no! The kid don't know what sining is!" Elizabeth's face turned pale.  
" I met him, yesterday. I was awefully rude to him."  
" Well, I'm sure we'll run inta him ta day, so ya can apologize. We's gonna go ta Brooklyn. Lookout said she was heading dare, an' she left something here dat she might want." Torn smiled showing Elizabeth a small pouch that had a thread in needle in it. " She's always having ta patch something up on her. Gets inta some trouble now an' den trying ta keep kids safe from da bulls," Torn shrugged. "Anyway, let's get cleaned up," she smiled leading Elizabeth into the washroom which was now crowded with girls.  
" Gimmy dat!" Bailey jumped up trying to grab a towel from another girl. "Dollface, dat ain't fair!" Bailey shouted as Dollface let the towel drop into Bailey's hands.  
" Knock it off," Angelina shooved Dollface as she grabbed another towel for herself.   
" Have I met ya?" a girl questioned, walking over to Elizabeth and Torn.  
" I'm not sure," Elizabeth replied frowing, trying to remember if she had talked to her the night before.  
" Well, in any case, da names Taffee, you?" she asked, taking a bar soap in her hands and scrubbing the bottom of her foot.  
" Eliz-- Latch," Elizabeth corrected herself as Torn gave her a reasuring smile and turned to the toliet stales.  
" Nice ta meet ya Latch. So, how'dya get a name like dat? Good at pickin' 'em o' something?" Taffee questioned as Elizabeth blushed.  
" Well, my sister used to call me Lachesis," Elizabeth started as Athena walked over.  
" I know dat! She's one o' dat three fates in Greek mythology!" Athena smiled. " I love Greek mythology," she added, blushing slightly.  
" Whose Lachesis?" A short shy girl asked, biting her finger nail as she walked over.  
" Latch, this is Whisper," Athena introduced. " Whisper, Lachesis was one of the three fates in Greek mythology. She was none as the spinner, or "giver" for furtune. She said who got how much." Athena smiled proud of her mythological knowolege.  
" So, Latch," Torn smiled coming out of a stale, " Ya wanna head ta Brooklyn?" she asked, as a bunch of girls looked over.  
" Can I come?" Fantasy asked, looking over at them. I" haven't been back ta Brooklyn in awhile," she added.  
" Sure, come one," Torn said.  
" Can I at least fix my hair?" Elizabeth asked, looking at herself in the mirror. " Ugh, look at this mess!" she sighed, trying to brush out the nots with her finghers.  
" Here, let me help," Dollface smiled, pushing everyone out of the way.  
" Here, why don't ya let someone, a little more qualified do dat," Jade's voice came from behind Dollface as she frowned. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, stepping closer and taking ahold of Elizabeth's hair. Within seconds Elizabeth's hair was pulled into a braid at the top and wrapped into a nice little bun. The rest of her hair hung down and seemed to be less tangly than before and slightly curlier.  
" Here," Dollface said, shooving Jade back out of her way and wetting the hair that was left hanging. It curled more when she did this and Elizabeth turned and hugged her.  
" Thank you," she whispered in her ear and turned to thank Jade, but she was gone.  
" Don't mind her, really," Riley laughed coming around the corner. " That's just the way Jade is...jaded. She's different', but don't let her bother you."  
" I just ignore her," Dollface smiled and walked out into the bunkroom.  
" Ready?" Torn asked as Elizabeth looked over herself on last time in the lone mirror.  
" Ugh... if my mom saw me now, she'd dorp over dead." Elizabeth frowned turning on her heel to follow Torn and Fantasy out the door and towards Manhattan.  
" She'd deserve it too," Torn winked at Fantasy as she joked back giggles so that Elizabeth couldn't hear what they were talking about. 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, we aren't sellin' papes taday?" Fantasy questioned as Torn shook her head.  
" Nah, made enough off dat judge last night, don't need ta sell." Torn smiled pulling a handful of cash out of her pocket.  
" Dat's gotta be like five bucks!" Fantasy screaked, looking over at the money and then up at Torn who just laughed.  
" Try ten," Torn smiled as the two kept walking, with Elizabeth behind them.  
" Wow," Fantasy replied in awe, looking back at Elizabeth. " Hey, Latch, what'dya think 'bout Torn's newly accquired riches?" Fantasy survied.  
" Riches?" Elizabeth let out a small laugh, shaking her head. " That's pocket change for me," Elizabeth replied. " It used to be too, for her, until she ran away," Elizabeth stressed as Torn shot her an evil look, her ice blue eyes looking as though they could pierce Elizabeth.  
" Come on, Brooklyn ain't too far off," Torn shrugged, pulling Fantasy along as Elizabeth frowned and looked down.  
" Watch where ya going!" a voice called out as Elizabeth looked up in time to move out of the way of a young girl that was running by. " Damn, ya blind o' something?" she asked again, staring at Elizabeth coldly.  
" Sorry, I didn't..." Elizabeth started as the girl turned around.  
" Fantasy, Torn, how ya doing?" the girl smiled at them walking over.  
" Pretty good, Stretch, how 'bout you? How's da sellin' ta day?" Torn questioned as the three girls spit in their hands and shook hands with Stretch.  
" Not too good, we ain't selling no more," Stretch smiled, showing her empty hands.  
" Why not?" Fantasy asked, her eyes growing wide, wondering if Stretch had turned herself into a prostitute like Torn.  
" Jack Kelly says no one sells papes. World's trying ta jack up da prices. It ain't going so well," Stretch frowned, kicking at the stones. " But Kloppman's being nice ta da fellas 'dough, he's letting dem stay without charge. Say's he won't make any money if dey all starve ta death. He figures dat Jack's got a real plan going on." Stetch nearly shrugged. " I's just wish dat Kloppman would have a talk wit Gibby," Stretch shook her head. "Ain't cuttin' any o' da newsgoils a break."  
" You stay at Gibby's too?" Elizabeth asked, wondering why she hadn't seen her last night or that morning.  
" Sure do. We's stay in da bunkroom across from ya. Medda's goils get dare own bunkroom. Incase one o' dem has a caller. So, where ya headed too?" Stretch questioned.  
" Brooklyn," Torn replied, flatting out her black skirt and brushing some of her raven hair out of her face.  
" Well, look foah da Cowboy an' his new Walking Mouth. I's think Boots is wit 'em too. They was heading ovah ta talk ta Spot Conlon." Stretch imformed them.  
" Really? So Boots ain't afraid o' Brooklyn now?" Torn smiled. " It'll be nice ta introduce dem ta Latch here," she pointed to Elizabeth. Stretch nodded.  
" Well, I have ta get going. I got a lot of stuff da do. I got some goils ta talk ta 'bout da strike."  
" Dat big, huh?" Fantasy asked.  
" We's getting da whole city in dis. It'll be like da trolly strike," Stretch smiled. "Take care, I's gotta meet up with Snitch," Stretch smiled as Torn's eyes grew wide.  
" Snitch?" Torn blushed.  
" I'll tell 'im ya said hi," Stretch smiled, walking passed Elizabeth and sticking her nose up at her.  
" Why would Boots be afraid of Brooklyn?" Elizabeth asked as they were heading closer towards the Brooklyn Bridge, which was about a mile away now.  
" Spot Conlon an' da rest o' da Brooklyn newsies, are...well, rough," Torn explained. " Most o' everyone is either afraid o' Spot 'imsef, o' his right-hand-man, Grafter. O' course, da rest o' his boids are just as bad, but Spot an' Graft are two boys ya don't want ta mess with," Torn explained as they headed towards the Brooklyn docks.  
" Torn, what ya doing here?" a voice called out, which made Elizabeth jump slightly.  
"Cowboy," Torn smiled turning around and hugging the taller of the boys who was wearing a cowboy hat and a red bandana. " We's was just gonna go see if we's could find Lookout in Brooklyn." Torn replied, once again brushing her raven hair out of her face.  
" Well, I'd like ya ta meet me new pal, David, o' as some o' us like ta call him, da Walking Mouth. Come here, Dave." Jack motioned as another tall boy, dressed in blue and brown walked over, his warm baby blues sparkling.  
" Hi," David smiled, shaking Torn and Fantasy's hand.  
" I'm afraid, Dave, dat I' can't introduce ya ta dis beauty here. I'm afraid I don't know you, though you look familiar." Jack smiled, taking his hat off as Elizabeth swallowed and looked over at David and blushed.  
" Dis is Elizabeth, o' Latch as we call her. She's one o' my childhood friends. Her she lost her parents at the train station, wouldn't let her on." Torn said, pulling Elizabeth close to her by her shoulders.  
" Nice ta meet ya. A friend o' Torn's is a friend o' mine," Jack smiled shaking her hand. " David, Elizabeth. O' do ya like Latch bettah?" Jack asked.  
" It doesn't matter," Elizabeth smiled as David took her hand.  
" It's a pleasure, to meet all of you," David smiled.  
" Wait you don't have a street accent," Elizabeth pointed out as David smiled, and looked down.  
" I'm not a newsie...well, I am now, but I'm not..." David started, as Jack cut him off.  
" He's not a street rat." Jack explained. " Went ta school and everthing. Then his pop got hurt." David nodded.  
" Oh," Elizabeth looked down. " I'm sorry."  
" Well, you don't have an accent either," David pointed out.  
" That's because she's rich. Came from a wealthy family." Torn smiled. " like meself, only I's been gone foah so long, that I's got the street accent down." She winked at Jack and Fantasy.  
" Huh, Jack, I hate to cut dis short," Boots stepped in, looking around ancously. " But I think da fellas are waiting foah us," he said.  
" Ya right Boots. Sorry ta cut dis short. Maybe we'll see ya at Medda's tonight," Jack smile as he waved and lead them away, Elizabeth and David blushing at each other as they both turned to leave.  
" Well? What ya think?" Torn asked, smiling knowing what Elizabeth was going to say.  
" That David, he's cute," Elizabeth smiled, as Torn nearly choked.  
" Ya mean, ya don't fancy Jack?" she asked shooked as Elizabeth shook her head. " God, just 'bout everyone fancy's Jack the first time they meet him. I did, but then I found Snitch," she smiled.  
" You're boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked.  
" She wishes," Fantasy smiled with a laugh.  
" Come on, we're almost to Brooklyn," Torn replied angrly, and storming across the Brooklyn Bridge. 


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how rough is this Spot Conlon and Graft?" Elizabeth gulped as they walked across some creaky planks of wood as they headed down the docks. Elizabeth looked around, noticing some of the boys staring at them, some in an unfriendly mannor, making Elizabeth feel slightly uneasy about coming there.  
" Why, ya scared?" Torn mocked, though she wouldn't have attempted that she too was slightly jumpy around the Brooklyn gang.  
" Well--It's just that," she started, then dropping her voice just low enough that Fantasy and Torn could hear, "they don't look that pleased." Elizabeth gave another nervous glance around as another kid got up and darted away.  
" Well well well, what do we have heah?" a voice called as Fantasy turned around to see her pal Sling smiling up at her from the dock as she pulled herself up from the water.  
" Slingshot," Fantasy smiled, helping her friend up as she dripped with water on the dock, and rang out her shirt. " How's Brooklyn treatin' ya?" she winked as the two hugged, causing the front of Fantasy's shirt to soak up with water.  
" Well, I think we's going on strike wit Kelly's boys, but I ain't so sure. Spot is trying ta make sure dat dey don't wuss out." Sling explained.  
" Strike that bad?" Torn said, more than questioning. She knew what the answer was going to be, so she didn't hesitate to listen to one. " It's all those rich snobs who think they can take what they want. They act like we're nothing." Torn kicked at dock, realizing that she had struck a nerve in Elizabeth.  
" That is not true, we don't think you're nothing, we know your---" Elizabeth stopped before she said too much. Already half of the Brooklyn boys were staring at her, some even had clubs in their hands, which they kept hitting over and over again in their hand.  
" Go on, Latch," Torn huffed, placing her hands on her hips, " Finish what you were gonna say," Torn snapped angerily as Fantasy's eyes grew wide, and Sling was left standing there in confusion.  
" No!" Elizabeth shouted.  
" What's going on heah?" a voice called out as Elizabeth turned around to hear a clinking noise behind her. A small boy dressed in a plaid shirt with red suspenders, a grayish blue newsie cap and a cane walked up behind her, his blue eyes sparkling with curiousity, which was glazed over with a raw toughness.  
" Well well well, if it ain't Fantasy an' Torn. What ya doing on dis side 'o da Bridge?" Spot asked, leaning up against a pier post and his cane.  
" We's lookin' foah Lookout, Spot," Torn replied as Spot shook his head.  
" Left 'bout an hour ago, lookin' foah Grafter. We got a small problem here, ontop o' dis strike. Appears Sneaks got 'erself caught trying ta steal a meal foah us." Spot shook his head angerily. "One o' dese days..." he muttered to himself.  
" Sneaks? In da refuge again?" Fantasy coughed, thinking she had misheard him. But she hadn't. It was written on his face.  
" Whose Sneaks?" Elizabeth asked, striking a nerve with Spot at just mentioning her name.  
" Who are you?" Spot shot back, getting close to her face, as Elizabeth tried to back up some, but bumped into another boy.  
" This," Torn said, shooting Elizabeth an evil stare, "Is me old chum, Elizabeth. We call her Latch here on da street," Torn introduced.  
" Well, you're dat rich goil Lookout was chripin' 'bout." Spot said, leaning away slightly and again, leaning on his cane, staring at Elizabeth's face.  
" Well, if ya want to know who Sneaks is, she's Graft's sister," Sling spoke up.  
" An' like a sista to me," Spot added. " Grafter ain't gonna be happy 'bout dis. I suggest eveyone stays away from him until he calms down." Spot spoke up loudly enough that the whole dock could hear him, though they were all listening anyway.  
" Spot," A girl ran up to Spot and whispered something in his hear.  
" Thank ya, Dewey," he said to the girl as he stood up, and looked at the girls. " Excuse me, I got some business with Graft," he said tipping his head polietly and walking off down the boards.  
" How pissed is he?" Sling asked.  
" Well, let's say dat dare's a pore 'lil Marbles whose gettin' a beating foah not warning Sneaks in time," Dewey replied, rocking slightly on her heal. " O' course, I don't blame Graft. Marbles is always going off on his own. Nevah looks out clear enough. Get dis, da kid saw a nutter kid playing Marbles so he walked ovah, away from his post an' a bull came by an' snagged Sneaks. When da kid turned 'round, Sneaks was kickin' an' cursing 'is name." Dewey shook her head. " Could you imagine what would happen if Snyder evah found out what Sneaks' real name is?" she shuttered at the thought, remembering the time she had over heard Graft and Spot talking in the warehouse when everyone else was sleeping, the first time Sneaks had gotten caught by the bulls.  
" I still can't believe kids are still callin' Graft wit his last name," Sling added.  
" Anyway, I got some more spying ta do, Manhattan dis time." Dewey smiled. " Gotta meet up with Sweet Anne, she's been watching da boys at the square."  
" We'll come with ya," Torn offered. "Lookout ain't here," she said tossing the bag to Sling. "Give dis to 'er?" she asked as Sling nodded. " I suppose we 'ought to tell Cowboy 'bout Sneaks." Torn nodded, knowing that the only person who could ever get Sneaks out was Jack Kelly.  
***  
When they got back to Manhattan the square was filling up with kids running out of the World.  
" Crutchy!" Race yelled as Torn pulled Elizabeth out of the way as she tried to look at what was going on.  
" What da devil?" Dewey whispered as someone else called out.  
" Dewey, ovah here!" Dewey turned around and ran towards a girl who was running with the rest of the boys.  
" Sweet Anne, what happened?" Dewey called as the girls ran after her.  
" Well, Manhattan here sure is showing stregth. Went in an' trashed da place!" Sweet Anne called following a group of boys, a three of which Elizabeth recongized as David, Jack and Boots. They finally came to a stop at a Lodging House as the boys walked in, beckoning the girls to follow.  
" Welcome to the boys Lodging House," Torn breathed in Elizabeth's ear, attempting to catch her breath.  
" Fancy meetin' you here," Jack smiled as he wiped some sweat from his forehead as a boy ran in.  
" Cowboy, we got a problem," he stampered out.  
" Didn't Crutchy get out?" Dewey asked, looking at him.  
" Race, what?" Jack stepped in as Dewey gave a weak smile and backed away.  
" Crutchy didn't get out in time. Oscar an' Morris got 'im. Dat reporter tried to help, but the bulls wouldn't let him." Racetrack replied, his face white.  
" What'do we do?" David asked, taking a glance out Elizabeth.  
" We get him out, dat's what we do," Jack said.  
" Well then," Torn cleared her throat. " Then you wouldn't mind getting Sneaks out too," she gave a weak smile as everyone turned and stared at her. They're expressions said everything. 


	10. Chapter 10

" Wait, Sneaks O'Halloran, Graft O'Halloran's sista, is in da refuge?" Blink asked, ironically blinking fast with his good eye. Torn nodded.  
" How'd she get in dare?" Specs questioned as Torn shruged.  
" I think da question, fellas, is how is Grafter?" Jack restated. The boys looked around at each other, waiting for Torn's reply.  
" Well....he was beatin' up Marbles who let it happen," Dewey replied as everyone turned to look at her.  
" Alright, here's what we do. Best get on Brooklyn's good side an' get Sneaks out when we go ta get Crutchy out. Mush, Blink, Race and Dave, you'll come wit me." Jack said. Everyone nodded.  
" Jack, I'd really like ta come," a tall, shy boy with a brown bowler cap, red vest and overalls said.  
" Look Jake, I don't think dat wit da way Graft an' Spot feel 'bout you, dat dat would be a good idea," Jack said as Jake nodded. He glanced over at Elizabeth and blushed.  
" Hey, Jack, whose da goil?" Mush asked, his eye brow raising.  
" Dat's Latch, an' back off," Jack smiled looking over at David. "He's got an eye on her," he smiled as Mush nodded. " Besides, you got plenty o' ladies ovah at Medda's." Jack added.  
Elizabeth couldn't help but look around, wondering what on earth these boys actually thought they were trying to do. She glanced around, seeing several of them making signs that read STRIKE on them, and other posters and banners. She couldn't help but choke back a giggle. Part of her felt bad that these boys thought that they could go up against the rich and the powerful, that they would actually listen to a bunch of no good street rats. She knew what Pulitzer was doing was fairly smart, that the best way to make a prophet would be to charge more, afterall, what could a bunch of kids do anyway?  
" Listen, I want the rest of you to keep up the work on da strike. Keep makin' signs and banners, talk ta as many newsies as you can." Jack ordered as he walked over to his bunk and pulled out a large thick rope.  
" Jack, just bring Sneaks back over here, we'll take her back in the morning," Torn offered as Jack nodded.  
" Let's go fellas," Jack said as the small group headed for the door. Elizabeth gazed into David's blue eyes for a moment, as he turned and smiled.  
" Les, let's go," he said as a small boy pushed his way through, Elizabeth's eyes meeting his, suddenly feeling sorry for all of them.  
"I do hope everything goes well for them," she thought.  
" Er, well then, I guess we should be on our way. Medda's," Torn smiled, pulling Elizabeth out of the bunk room. They walked out into the street, Elizabeth trying to take the street scene in. She saw a wagon full of nuns who were handing out bread to the street kids.  
"Get off me," a girls voice called in an alley as Torn looked in. She saw an olderman hunched over a young girl as she tried frantically to get him off of her.  
  
" Hey!" Torn yelled as the man looked up, now allowing the girls to see that his pants were undone in the front. The man quickly ran off down the alley as the girl stood up.  
" Rotten bastard wasn't going to pay me," the girl sniffed, whiping her hair out of her sweaty face.  
" You should work for Medda Rave, your better than this," Dewey sighed as Rave stood up.  
" Yeah, well, what can I say? I work alone. I don't need endorced. I make my living fine, thanks," Rave said fixing her skirt as smiling at Elizabeth who was now gawking at Rave in disbelieve. " Ya got a problem kid?" Rave questioned as Elizabeth blushed and shook her head.  
" Don't mind her. Rich, or well, was," Torn replied as Rave nodded. "So, ya feelin' any bettah?" she asked. Rave shrugged.  
"I's got me good days an' me bad. Haven't passed out lately if dat's what ya mean," Rave smiled proudly of herself. Torn nodded.  
" Good. Well, got to get to work. I think the Judge is coming back," Torn stuck out her tongue and frowned. "But I make a pretty penny off it," she winked as Rave smiled.  
" See, dat, I's like da poor folks here. Give 'em something ta live foah," Rave replied.  
" An' making ya life shorter," Torn replied as she walked off leaving Rave in the alley alone.  
"What does that mean? What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth questioned.  
" Look, Latch," Dewey said, turning to her. "A prositute on the street don't have it as good as Medda's goils. See, Medda's costumers are normally da rich folk. Da street folk are...well more dirty dan normal. Rave got herself sick, but won't stop. She don't care. She don't like hand-outs." Dewey explained as Elizabeth nodded.  
When they got to Medda's Elizabeth helped out taking orders and passing out the beer. They worked late until closing and then Elizabeth helped clean up the tables. It wasn't until Torn came back from another night with the Judge that the boys showed up for a late visit.  
" And?" Torn asked smiling as Jack shrugged and gave a half smiled. He moved out of the way as a tall golden brown haired girl walked up to Torn with a smile.  
" Sneaks," Dewey smiled running over and hugging her friend. "Grafter is so worried," she said threw Sneaks' hair.  
"Dat damn Marbles is gonna get it," Sneaks growled threw gritted teeth. "Damn kid left me out ta dry," she said backing up and clenching her fists.  
  
" Hi," David smiled walking over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed and nodded at him.  
" You working here?" he asked as Elizabeth shook her head.  
" Only as a waitress." she smiled.  
" Oh, okay." David nodded. Elizabeth stood there for a moment while David rocked back and forth on his front foot, then turned to the converstation that was happening behind them.  
" I assure ya, Jack. I'll make Graft an' Spot see it your way. Afta all, ya saved me from da refuge, an' da way Crutchy was talkin' ya didn't back down from nuttin' taday," Sneaks smiled as Jack gave a nodd. "You'll have Brooklyn on ya side," she winked over at Jake who was smiling from ear to ear just staring at Sneaks. Elizabeth could tell that there was something between the two, but apparently what Jack had said about Graft and Spot not liking Jake was keeping the two appart.  
" Thanks Sneaks, an' tell ya brudda hi foah me," Jack tipped his cowboy hat and turned to Dewey. " You two have a safe trip back, an' don't get in no trouble, ya hear?" Dewey gave a smiled and the two girls headed out of Irving Hall through the back door.  
" So, ya think Sneaks was telling the truth?" David asked Jack as Jack gave a small sigh.  
" I sure hope so," Jack smiled and pulled the rest of the boys up to the balcony, leaving David standing there.  
" You don't think that, when your done, you wouldn't mind going to my house for a little cake would you? It was my father's birthday the other day, and we have leftovers," David offered as Elizabeth blushed.  
" Sure, that'd be nice," she replied as Torn whistled her over to get to work. David nodded and headed up with the rest of the boys. 


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth glanced at herself in the mirror as Torn gave her brown curly a bounce with the palm of her hands.  
" There, looking any better?" Torn asked as Elizabeth tried to give her a reassuring smile in the mirror.  
" Yeah," she shrugged, wishing that she was back at home, safe and sound getting ready for a party instead of stuck in some prostitute driven theater getting ready to go out with a boy she barely knew.  
" You an' Dave should have a good time. He's a smart guy, went to school," Torn smiled as Bailey stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.  
" Just to let you know, the boys finished their meeting in the balcony." Bailey informed striding over to Elizabeth and pulling a navy blue ribbon from the vanity that was in front of them.  
" Here, for good luck," she said smiling and tying half of Elizabeth's hair back in it.  
" What would I need good luck for?" Elizabeth questioned as Bailey stepped back. " Just an' _expression," she shrugged as Torn gave Bailey a half smile which Bailey took as an expression for "nice try, but she won't get it." Elizabeth turned and headed out the door, ignoring Torn and Bailey's whispers from behind her.  
" Your going to David's?" Rain asked rushing over quietly.  
" Yes," Elizabeth answered. " I know several goals data would kill at be yaw," Rain winked as Elizabeth blushed and headed out towards the front.  
" Ready?" David's voice called as Elizabeth spun to gaze into baby blue eyes. He smiled warmly, dimples forming around his small mole. His brown newsier cap was folded up in his hand, which was nervously clenching it. " Yeah, sure," Elizabeth replied as David stuck out his right hand which was clenching his cap, letting Elizabeth walk first in that direction. " It's not much, but it's home," David smiled as they headed down the street. Elizabeth gave a heavy sigh as she looked around. It was very late she could tell, the night sky had a grayish tint to it, more light than dark. Home. She wished more than anything she was back home, save in sound in bed, getting a good nights sleep for the busy day of piano lessons, parties and reading.   
" You miss it, don't you?" David suddenly burst into her thoughts as she looked over at him in a shock.   
" Miss what?" she asked, pretending she had no idea what he meant. But she knew he knew. She had been thinking for about a block.  
" Home." he simply replied. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and gave a weak nod.  
" Yeah. I don't know how some of the boys do it. They just up and leave. I could never do that. Home is every thing to me," David replied as Elizabeth gave a kind smiled at him. Torn was right. He was smart, smarter than most of the street rats. He understood the meaning of home, or at least appeared to. He understood that living on the streets was dangerous, and not the brightest thing to do if you had a family around.  
When they got to David's apartment building Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a tingle of sympathy travel through her body. It was small dirty building, which as she climbed up the black fire escaped, she realized was jammed back with families, some having to double up. She had heard some of her father's friends talking about places like this, but she have always thought it to be a joke, and that only street rats lived like that. But she as she looked at David, she knew he couldn't be a street rat. He was educated, more than most of the kids living on the streets. He had a large family....he didn't have to run away.  
" This is it," David smiled as he opened the window into a small apartment. He climbed in helping Elizabeth get through without ripping her dress more than it already was from the street. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for Elizabeth to be quiet. She followed him into the small kitchen area, which smaller than Elizabeth's bathroom. She looked at David who gave a large grin at her, and she couldn't but smile. " I know it's small," David whispered, "but it's still home." He walked up to the cupboard and pulled out what was left of a tiny cake. "Looks like Les had some before bed," he said grabbing two forks and heading back to the window. "We can just eat this on the roof," he said handing it to Elizabeth as he climbed out of the window. Elizabeth heard humming and turned startled, to see little Les asleep in his parents bed which was right next to the window...beside the kitchen table? Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. She had no idea that apartments in the city could be that bad. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for five people to live in that small a space, and to think of larger families, Elizabeth shuttered.  
When they got to the roof Elizabeth couldn't get over the site. There were a few plants sitting in buckets along the rooftop, and a large close line, which still had a few sheets, skirts, stocking and long underwear clipped to it. She followed David to a small table by the edge of the roof and sat down.  
" I like to come up here a lot. It's quieter than in the apartment. It must be really late, because you usually hear some really weird noises in there," David said as Elizabeth smiled, not knowing really what to say.  
  
" What's it like to have money?" David suddenly asked handing Elizabeth a fork.  
" Well..." Elizabeth thought, sitting there thinking for a moment before she answered. " Well, it's nice. You don't have to worry about things you do now, here on the street. Like, You know you'll always have a meal to eat, that you'll always be taken care of," Elizabeth said seeing David nod.  
  
" I guess it's really none different than my life. Sure we worry about paying the bills, but, I'm rich you know? I have good education, I have a family. I never have to worry about not being taken care of," he replied as Elizabeth took in his words. Suddenly really realized something that had never crossed her mind before. She was now poor. She was poor just like the kids on the street. And David was rich. Not because he had more money than she did at the time, not because she didn't have her big house, or the fancy parties to go to, but because she didn't have anyone to take care of her. She was without a family.  
"Maybe I am like those street kids," she thought frantically as she stared into David's blue eyes. He was lucky. He had a family, he had a job, he had a home, he had an education, and he had friends. Most of the kids only had two of those, which didn't make them rich at all. Elizabeth suddenly began to realize the true meaning of being rich. She used to think that you needed money to be rich. You needed a big house and a good respectful job in order to be rich. Money paid for everything. But here she was, in the middle of all the street rats realizing that they did have some money, not a lot, but they weren't rich. They had a home, but they weren't rich. They didn't have a family...they weren't rich. But the poor people, like David, were rich. They didn't have a lot of money, but they were still rich. They didn't have a big home, or a respectful job, but they were still rich. They had each other. That was rich enough. To know that they would be taken care of by one another for life...that's what made them rich.  
" Are you okay?" David ask as Elizabeth finished chewing her piece of cake, now realizing that she had been zoning out for a few minutes.  
" Wh--yea. I'm fine. I just, I'm just tired," she replied as David nodded.  
" It is pretty late," he agreed as he finished the last piece of cake. Elizabeth yawned and he walked over to the close line, pulling a sheet off the line and placing it down on the ground. Elizabeth smiled as she walked over and took a seat on the sheet. David picked up a back of seeds and laid it at the head of the sheet, giving them a pillow. He lie down next to her and fell asleep. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel somewhat different by the discovery she had made that night. She rolled over and kissed David on the cheek and fell asleep next to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth laid there for a moment with her eyes closed, bright reds and oranges reflecting in her shut eyelids. She opened her right eye slightly and looked around to see the sun breaking threw the clouds, lighting most of the roofs and building up with its rays. She yawned slightly and leaned up on her left arm, until she was sitting up on her left side. She turned her head slightly, feeling the stiffness in her head as she saw a young boy walking over to a chicken coop throwing some seed in. She turned to her right to look at David, to see him sleeping peacefully next to her; only he wasn't there. She glanced around again, this time more frantically.  
" If your looking for David, he's left already," a voice called from behind a sheet as hands stretched up, pulling the sheet free from the line and puling it down. The girl behind the sheet gave a sweet smile as she folded it up and placed it in a basket, which was at her feet. She had soft brown hair, which was half pulled up in a bun. She was wearing a brown skirt, with a red sash and a white blouse. Elizabeth stood up, brushing her dress off and fixing her hair with her hands.  
" Where did he go?" Elizabeth asked, trying to figure out who the girl was, then suddenly remembering one of the girls mentioning that David had as sister named Sarah.  
" Work on the strike. Jack came by and got him," she replied as she took down the last stocking that was dangling off the line.  
" I was going to go downtown today. If you like, I'll be happy to walk you back to Medda's," she smiled as Elizabeth gave a nod. She followed Sarah down the steps and into the hallway and threw the door, which was still cracked open. Inside Elizabeth recognized it as the same room that she had stood in the night before. Only this time a man was seated at the table reading a newspaper.  
" Look, Ester, David's right here in the paper," he smiled. "He's mentioned saying about how he doesn't care about how big and powerful Pulitzer is, that every stone wall is bound to crack," Mr. Jacobs smiled putting the paper down. "That's my boy," he smiled proudly and turned to see Elizabeth standing there. " Oh, I didn't realize we had company," he said standing up, allowing Elizabeth to see his right hand in sling.  
" Papa, this is David's friend, Latch I believe," Sarah introduced as Mr. Jacobs walked over and extending his left hand for her to shake.  
" Actually, Latch is just a nickname, my name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Westfall," Elizabeth smiled introducing herself.  
" Westfall?" Mr. Jacobs asked, something in his eye flickering as if he knew the name from some distance memory that he couldn't quiet remember.  
" Yes," Elizabeth blushed pushing a sloppy curl behind her ear.  
" That name," Mr. Jacobs said, turning back to his paper and opening it up to scan over it again. "I knew it, here," Mr. Jacobs said handing her the paper. She turned it around to look at it.   
  
The one and only Jeremiah Westfall has set a huge reward for any information on his youngest daughter, Elizabeth. The Westfall's were moving from New York and taking the train on the way to Boston when young Elizabeth disappeared. The driver of the cab has been taken into custody, but no reports have come in saying that the girl has been found. Anyone with information is to contact his or her local police department.   
  
Elizabeth couldn't get over it. She re-read it three times. Her family was looking for her. Her father even had a large reward out for her return. Her mind raced as she thought of home, her family and getting away from the foul streets.  
  
" Are you alright?" Sarah asked as Elizabeth gazed up at her.  
  
" Fine," she said suddenly thinking of everything she had learned from the streets, from her new friends. She thought of Torn's words.  
  
"I'm free to do as I please. Sure I miss the money and the streets can get a little rough, but it's better than being cooped up all day in a stuffy house waiting until the family decided who they want you to marry." Elizabeth suddenly remembered what her parents wanted her to do. To marry. Not just marry anyone, but marry the man that they had picked out for her.  
  
" Do you mind if I keep this?" Elizabeth asked as Mr. Jacobs nodded.  
  
" We should get you to the police right away, get you back with your family," he said.  
  
" Why, because you want the money?" Elizabeth suddenly snapped at the man as he looked at her taken aback and hurt.  
  
" What? No, of course not. I wouldn't take the money. I just want to make sure you get home," he said as Elizabeth shook her head backing up slowly.  
  
" No-" she said turning on her heals and for the first time, running away from what she had wanted most for the past few days. Home. 


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth kept running, even after she was a good distance from the Jacob's home. She didn't care. She didn't know why exactly she kept running, but she did. She felt bad about screaming at Mr. Jacobs', she felt bad about not wanting to go home right away, to run to the police station and have them take her home. She didn't know why she had suddenly changed her mind, and that made her scared.  
  
" Hey, careful," some said as Elizabeth felt herself bump into someone. She looked up at the owner of the voice. The boy smiled warmly at her. " I see we meet again," Preacher smiled warmly at her.  
  
" Preacher?" Elizabeth breathed, brushing her hair out of her face. She felt awful for the way she had treated him before.  
  
" Glad ta see ya remembered my name," Preacher replied.  
  
" I'm sorry about last time," Elizabeth blurted out, remembering about how the girls had said that Preacher was one of the sweetest boys in all of New York.  
  
" Don't, don't worry about it," Preacher smiled warmly at her, almost making her forget about her problems. "Forgive and act; deal with each man according to all he does, since you know his heart," Preacher recited. "1 Kings 8:39." he smiled patting at his vest pocket which Elizabeth could see a small tattered brown book with the title: Holy Bible written on it.  
  
" So I guess that's how you got your nickname then," Elizabeth asked as Preacher gave a nod.  
  
" What seems to be bothering you?" Preacher asked. " I mean, you were running pretty fast from something, what?" Elizabeth stood there for a moment, stagnant, not sure what to say.  
  
"Do I want to tell him?" she thought frantically as she gave a weak smile at Preacher, as if trying to tell him she wasn't sure she trusted him or not.  
  
" Look, if ya really don't want to talk about it, I understand," he said, as if reading Elizabeth's mind.  
  
" It's not that I don't' want to tell you," Elizabeth said as Preacher nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "It's just that-- Well, I'm scared." she blurted out, not believing that she had just confessed to a complete stranger how she was feeling.  
  
" It's normal to feel scared--but I think the question is, what are you scared of?" Preacher replied.  
  
" I'm-- I've wanted to go home for so long, since that first day you met me, and well, now I have a chance to, but I'm not sure if I want to, and that scares me." Elizabeth confessed, sitting down on the curb as Preacher slowly lowered himself next to her.  
  
" Why don't you want to go home?" Preacher questioned, trying to get a better understanding of Elizabeth's situation so that he could maybe give her some good advice.  
  
" Because. I'm don't want to be cooped up again, having my parents tell me how to live my life, how to act, what to wear...who to marry," she signed, placing her head in her hands as she felt herself begin to cry. She waited for Preacher to say something, but he didn't. The only thing he did was place his hand on her shoulder, allowing her to cry freely now with some comfort. "It's just that, I miss home, but I don't want to go back to the way things were. I mean, now that I've been on the street, seen things," Elizabeth sobbed, letting her mind speak freely now. " I hate my parents for making me think that all I need in life is money and a wealthy husband! I hate them for...for..." she sniffed, thinking hard about everything her parents had done. "For caring for me," she said half confused, sitting up and whipping her eyes. " Why do I hate them for caring for me?" she asked looking at Preacher.  
  
" Maybe," Preacher breathed, taking a small moment to gather his thoughts. "Maybe it's because they care for you in a way that you've suddenly realized isn't that important. They believe that, and were raised to believe, that money, is the way to go. That money will always equal happiness, or buy happiness." Preacher answered. " So they raise you and care for you the way that they see the world. They bring you up to see their world. The same as my parents brought me up on the Lord's Word. Not everyone sees the world the way I do. But I was raised that way. Maybe, if I would haven't have been raised by them, say someone else, or even given different views by other people, I would think differently than I do today. You had a chance to get out and see the world from a different view, a view that your parents look down upon. Maybe it's just growing up, you know? Not a lot of people get a chance to see two sides that they were brought up on." Preacher looked at Elizabeth. "Am I making any sense, or am I just rambling?" he asked.  
  
" No, I think maybe your right. I was too busy caught up in how my family lives, and their values that I actually never considered anyone else's views. Then I was thrown into this other life, one that I used to look down on, and my view has chanced," Elizabeth said looking at him. " I mean, I thought that all street people were trash, nothing but vile things that would fed off me. I think that's why I was so mean to you the first time. I didn't realize that someone lower than my status could be nice and, well, nice as you. I've learned a lot during my time, and I guess I'm just afraid that my parents wouldn't like the way I think and see the world now."  
  
" Even if they don't like it, they'll still love you. My older brother, we never really talk about him, because he lived a different life. He got killed in a bar fight, because he was an alcoholic. Even though he drank, and didn't care about the Bible, or the Lord's Word, my parents still loved him." Preacher confused. Elizabeth smiled at him. She knew what he had just told her he had never told anyone else. She could see it in his eyes, which were full of pain, and relief for finally getting it off his chest.  
  
" Thank you," Elizabeth whispered as stood up.  
  
" Where you going?" Preacher asked.  
  
" Medda's. I have some things I need to take care of," she smiled as Preacher nodded, standing up and watching her walk off into the crowd. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Latch, where ya been kid?" Bailey smiled as Elizabeth shut the back door to Irving Hall shut. She looked around to see a few of the girls sitting around talking.  
  
" Yeah, we thought ya ran off," Athena smiled as Whispered stood next to her, biting her nails in a nervous manner.  
  
" Easy kid, don't eat your hand," Rain smacked Whispers hand away from her mouth in a caring manner.  
  
" Look, has anyone seen Torn?" Elizabeth questioned as the girl gazed back and forth at each other trying to figure out who knew where she was.  
  
" I do," a sweet voice called out. Elizabeth turned to see bright blue eyes smiling at her. " She's with my aunt right now," Riley reported leaning up against the stage wall. " Why, what's the matter kid? Thinkin' you want to join us for good?" Riley asked raising an eye brown, her brown hair brushed back behind one ear as the other side hung down in front of her chest.  
  
" Maybe, maybe not," Elizabeth shrugged, wishing she could just run and talk to Torn.  
  
" What seems to be going on here? Having a little party that I wasn't invited too?" Jade's voice called from behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to see Jade, cigarette in hand and a trail of smoke now leaving her nostrils.  
  
" Oh, every lady like, Jade," Bailey rolled her eyes as Jade shot Bailey an evil glance.  
  
" Look, I just really need to talk to Torn," Elizabeth begged as the door burst through.  
  
" Where's Medda?" Jack breathed as the girls stood up, flattening out their dresses trying to look more attractive for the teenage boy who had just barge in.  
  
" Meeting," Riley answered with one word as Jack gave a small frown.  
  
" Well can you tell her Jack Kelly stopped by to see her?" he asked as the girls gave a small giggle.  
  
" Look, we know who you are," Riley replied as Jack gave her an odd look.  
  
" Wait, you Medda's niece?" Jack asked as Riley gave a smile.  
  
" Da one an' only," Riley cruised slightly as Jack nodded.  
  
" Right. So, will ya tell her I stopped by?" Jack asked again.  
  
" Look, we get da picture," Jade said moving into view of Jack. " Now, if you don't mind," she smiled, blowing a puff of smoke in his direction. "You might want to get back to your little strike," she winked as Jack headed towards the door.  
  
" Jack, have you seen David?" Elizabeth ran over to him before had left.  
  
" Yeah, why?" Jack replied, wiping his nose on the back of his hand with a sniff.  
  
" Well, I need to talk to him," Elizabeth said as Jack gave a nod.  
  
" Sure kid. I'll tell 'im. Latch right?" he asked as Elizabeth gave a shrug.  
  
" Or Elizabeth," she answered.  
  
" Right. I'll let him know," Jack said, turning on his heal and heading out the door.  
  
" What's the matter?" Bailey asked heading over next to Elizabeth, picking up on her nervousness, which was started to come back worse than before. Elizabeth pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed to Bailey. Bailey looked down at the paper, reading over, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
" What's this, a note?" Jade snatched the paper out of Bailey's hand.  
  
" Hey! Give that back! That's not yours!" Bailey yelled jumping up and attempting to grab the paper back from Jade's grasp.  
  
" What do we have here?" Jade said turning her back towards Bailey and reading over the piece of paper. " Well, dear me girls, it appears that Latch, or should I say, Elizabeth's parent's are looking for her. Oh, and what's this? There is a large reward for her return?" Jade's eyes grew wide.  
  
" What?" Rain asked looking over at Elizabeth. "That's great, right? You're going home, aren't you?" Rain's eagerness showed in voice as it struck a high pitch noise as she blushed, clamping her hand over her mouth.  
  
" This is good right?" Whisper spoke up. " All you've wanted to do was go home. And who could blame you? All those parties, the nice dresses," she sighed rubbing hand over her old tattered one.  
  
" But wait, what about David?" Rain asked suddenly feeling inclined to bring up something that Elizabeth wasn't ready to face yet.  
  
" Wait...David?" Jade asked with a half laugh. " You mean, that blue- eyed boy that has the little kid brother?" she asked as Rain gave a nod. " No way!" she smiled as she draped her arm over Elizabeth's shoulder, allowing Elizabeth to snatch the paper back. But Jade just kept her arm there. " So honey...what's he like?" she winked at Riley who now crossed her arms shaking her head.  
  
" Jade, leave her alone," Riley said, coming over and pulling Jade away from Elizabeth.  
  
" You guys missed it!" a voice yelled from the front of the building as the girls turned to see Lookout heading towards them. "It was wonderful! The look on those scabers faces when Brooklyn showed up!" Lookout was now laughing, grabbing her side as she took a seat next to Taffee.  
  
" Lookout, what are ya talkin' bout?" Taffee asked looking over to see Lookout with a bloody lip. " What happened?" Taffee exclaimed pointing at her lip almost horrified.  
  
" Oh, me lip. From da fight." Lookout shrugged.  
  
" What fight, what about Brooklyn?" Torn's voice called from the stairs as she walked down and stood next to Elizabeth, who was now more concerned with what Lookout was talking about than the piece of wrinkled paper in her hand.  
  
" The strike fight." Lookout said as if everyone should have known. "Brooklyn showed up. Looks like wit Jack gettin' Sneaks out of da refuge it help persuade Brooklyn to join. Plus, with the small braw they had yesterday, Brooklyn was a little impressed. Right when it looked bad foah Manhattan, Brooklyn showed up. Dis real nice reported guy snapped a picture of a few o' da newsies. Sadly, I's couldn't get in da picture in time," Lookout frowned. "Got one scabbah 'round da neck still," she shrugged. "But I's think it's a real turning point foah da strike." she smiled crossing her arms. "Who knows, da boys might come by later ta celebrate!" She winked as a few of the girls threw glances at each other in excitement.  
  
" Where are they now?" Elizabeth asked, wishing that they would actually walk in any minute.  
  
" I dunno. I think they went back ta da Lodging House foah a rest. Some o' da boys got banged up a bit, so I's think dey's taking a breather." Lookout replied. " Anyway, I's should get word out ta da Bronx an' Harlem. If ya need me, just send a Brooklyn boid out," Lookout winked as she headed out of Irving Hall leaving the girls chatting quietly amongst themselves.  
  
" Goils," Torn spoke up as Riley walked over next to her. "I's think dat Riley'll agree wit me here. I's think we's should get ta work." Riley gave a nod as the girls got up and headed out onto the stage as Gin walked out, starting to sing. Elizabeth stood there, lost in a mass confusion of thought. The strike. The newspaper. Mr. Jacobs....David. She sighed and flopped down on the floor in a ball, leaning against a truck and fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

" Hey, kid, get up," Gin gently touched Elizabeth on the shoulder as she gave a jerk and opened her eyes.  
  
" What?" Elizabeth yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she looked around. Gin was standing next to her with a few of the other girls around, Athena being the closest besides Gin.  
  
" Come on, da newsies are here," Athena replied helping Elizabeth up. "We better get ya, uh, lookin' a little bettah," Athena gave a small half smile as she waved over a girl. "Megan, please help her," Athena said as Megan gave a nod and pulled Elizabeth into a dressing room.  
  
" You could have at least knocked," Jade's voice greeted them as Megan ignored her and began to fix Elizabeth's hair. " Megan, that will take you until next week, give 'er ta me," Jade said pushing Megan out of the way. Within a few minutes Jade and done a 180 on Elizabeth's hair. It suddenly looked less frizzy, and more calm and tame. She pulled half of it back, braiding part of it and letting the rest be pulled back in a half ponytail like Elizabeth had seen Sarah's hair done that morning. When she was done she tied a bow in her hair and smiled at her creation.  
  
" There," she replied holding her arms over her chest and then turning to head out the door as Megan glared at her with greeted teeth.  
  
" Come on," Megan said as Elizabeth got up and followed her out the door.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. The place was full of newsies, all from Manhattan and Brooklyn. Brooklyn took up most of the room. She could see Spot smiling and raising his beer mug up to Jack Kelly's as the crowd cheered and clapped.  
  
" Dis is only da begining!" Jack yelled as the newsies settled down al ittle to listen. Elizabeth could see David being patted on the back by a large Brooklyn newsie, that Elizabeth took to be Graft, for his was the biggest newsie there. "Soon, we'll have all o' New York wit us once dey see da paper tomorrow!" Jack finished as Elizabeth saw David look her way. "Now, how 'bout we leave it to the goils to do the rest of the entertaing?" Jack asked.  
  
" I'll drink ta dat, Jacky-boy!" Spot smiled as he hopped down off the stage and took a seat next to the big newsie that Elizabeth guessed was Grafter. When she saw Sneaks sit down next to them, she knew it had to be.  
  
" Hi," David smiled as Elizabeth turned nearly losing her balance at the suprise of him being over there so quickly. "I'm sorry I left this morning without saying anything. I told my sister to make sure you were okay," David said Elizabeth blushed, then suddenly remembered what she had done to Mr. Jacobs. "What's the matter?" David asked, reading Elizabeth's facial _expression.  
  
" I--I said some pretty mean things to your father," Elizabeth frowned, allowing her eyes to stare down at her feet, not allowing them to look at David's baby blues.  
  
" What? Why?" David asked seeming slightly confused by what Elizabeth had just told him.  
  
" He, he showed me this article in the paper, and, it got to me. I snapped, I didn't mean to," Elizabeth spat up, suddenly lifting her head to meet his gaze.  
  
" What news paper article?" David questioned as Elizabeth sighed and pulled out the piece of paper, handing it over to David.  
  
" Hello Newsies," Medda's voice called from the stage. " We have a great show for you tonight. Please give a warm welcome to Nightingale." she called as Gin took the stage with the boys clapping.  
  
" Wait, you're telling me your family is back looking for you?" David's eyes raised up to meet Elizabeth's. Elizabeth's heart fluttered as she gave a weak nod, not wanting to think about it, but to just have David hold her in his arms. " What are you gonna do?" David questioned as Elizabeth looked down, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
" I don't know," she replied as David pulled in her a tight hug. "All I've wanted was to go home-- until I met you," she confessed looking up at David's face, the piano growning louder as Gin's voice rang sweetly through the air. "You find yourself falling down  
  
Your hopes in the sky  
  
But you heart like grape gum on the ground  
  
And you try to find yourself  
  
In the abstractions of religion  
  
And the cruelty of everyone else  
  
And you wake up to realize  
  
Your standard of living somehow got stuck on survive  
  
When you're standing in deep water  
  
And you're bailing yourself out with a straw  
  
And when you're drowning in deep water  
  
And you wake up making love to a wall  
  
Well it's these little times that help to remind  
  
It's nothing without love  
  
You wake up to realize your only friend  
  
Has never been yourself or anybody who cared in the end  
  
That's when suddenly everything fades or falls away  
  
'Cause the chains which once held us are only the chains which we've made  
  
When you're standing in deep water  
  
And you're bailing yourself out with a straw  
  
And when you're drowning in deep water  
  
And you wake up making love to a wall  
  
Well it's these little times that help to remind  
  
It's nothing without love, love, love  
  
It's nothing without love  
  
We've compromised our pride  
  
And sacrificed out health  
  
We have to demand more  
  
Not of each other  
  
But more from ourselves  
  
"Cause when you're standing in deep water  
  
And you're bailing yourself out with a straw  
  
When you're drowning in deep water  
  
And you wake up making love to a wall  
  
Well it's these little times that help to remind  
  
It's nothing without love, love, love  
  
It's nothing without love  
  
It's nothing without love" Elizabeth burried her head into David's shoulder. Her cries were silenced by the aplause from the newsies as Gin took her bow and walked off the stage. Elizabeth suddenly realized what she needed to do. 


	16. Chapter 16

" Latch!" Torn cried as Elizabeth looked up from David's shoulder, her face tear-stricken, her eyes left puffy and red from the warm salty liquid. "Come on!" Torn cried running over and pulling Elizabeth away from David's grasp. David turned and followed as Torn smiled, dragging Elizabeth out into the crowd.  
  
" A few people I'd like ya ta meet," Torn smiled. " This here is Lavender and Hail. And over here, we have Gip and Holiday, Snooza, Slingshot, but you met her already. And then," she smiled turning to the boys. "This is Manhattan, with Jack Kelly, Kid-Blink, Mush, Snitch, Spec," she pointed each of them out to Elizabeth she smiled, glancing around for Preacher. She wanted to tell him she had made up her mind, but she couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
" What's with the tears darlin?" Holiday asked, pointing to Elizabeth's face. She wipped her cheek, and sniffling.  
  
" Nothing," Elizabeth frowned, the turned it to a smile. "Congraduations on today," she smiled to Jack and Spot who tipped their mugs in her direction and took a drink. "Torn, I need to talk to you," Elizabeth said, pulling Torn to the back as Blink stood up on the stage with Racetrack, both drunk and swaying side to side as they sung.  
  
" My lovey-dovey baby..."they sang as the boys laughed and cheered them on.  
  
" What's wrong?" Torn asked seeing the concern in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
" This," Elizabeth said handing her the newspaper article. Torn quickly read over it, her mouth suddenly falling open.  
  
" They came back for you?" she smiled handing the paper back to Elizabeth. " Ain't that sweet. They got there, realized that they couldn't marry you off without you being there, so they came back," Torn shook her head. " I'm sorry," she added seeing Elizabeth's face turn pale as she sank down on a nearby chest.  
  
" I'm in love," Elizabeth confessed as Torn smiled. " With David," she sighed wipping back tears that were starting to fill her eyes again.  
  
" Well ain't that sweet," Torn smiled sitting down next to her. "Then you'll be happy to know I heard him talking with Jack that he really likes you too," she smiled at Elizabeth, expecting to see Elizabeth's face light up, only she began to sob harder.  
  
" What's wrong?" David's voice came from behind them as Elizabeth looked up to see David's face, full of concern.  
  
" I--I finally made up my mind," Elizabeth smiled at David and stood up, Torn stayed seated where she was. " I love you, David, I want you to know that," Elizabeth smiled as David's face light up, a smile spreading across his face from ear to ear.  
  
" I--I love you too," David replied as she pulled Elizabeth in for a hug, but she put her hand up and blocked him.  
  
" I'm not finished." she stated as she turned so both he and Torn could see her. " I don't agree with the way my family tried to raise me. I've realized a lot of things while I was here. You were right Torn. This is freedom," she smiled, throwing her arms in the air. " And David, you were right as well, about being rich. You don't need a lot of money to be rich," she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. " I was listening to Gin's song, and it hit home. I realize that my time here, was a wake up call. Love is all I need." David gave her a smile, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "That's why," she paused, staring down at her feet. "I have to go home," she forced out, a large bubble in her throat forming, making it hard for her to breath as David's face suddenly lost it's brightness, a sad dismal one replacing it.  
  
" What do you mean go home?" Torn asked, stating both of her and David's thoughts. " I thought you said you loved David, and that you realized all you need is love."  
  
" Yes. I do love David, I do," she said turning to him. "But David taught me something. You need family. No matter how they may look at things you need them. I need them. I don't have to worry about following their views anymore. This time has allowed me to make my own views. I don't look down at poor people the same was I did. Poor people aren't poor unless their unhappy and without people to care for them. That girl, Rave, she's poor. She has no one to care for. But you, Torn, you're rich, you have people, like Medda, who care. David, you have your familiy, and the newsies, they have each other. But I need to be with my family." she finished as David nodded. "David, I'll see you again, I promise you that," Elizabeth vowed, pulling herself closer to him and kissing him. He kissed back, a few tears forming in his eyes as she pulled away. " I promise, I'll see you again." she repeated as she pulled away, heading for the door.  
  
" I love you," David called out as she turned around and smiled.  
  
" I know," she winked at him, turning towards the door again, and walking out heading towards the nearest police station. 


	17. Chapter 17 Finished

September 5, 1899  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I know I haven't written in you since I left. As you know, I went back home with my family. The very first thing I did was take a nice warm bath. I must admit, it felt good to get out all that dirt and filth from the streets. I guess I should up date you as to what has been going on lately.  
  
I told you how I had left the newsies, the girls at Medda's, Torn and mostly, David. I didn't forget about them like I'm sure they thought. I watched the paper every day looking to see what news was coming out about the strike. There was a small period where there was nothing printed about. My father said it was a smart move on part of Pulitzer, Hearst and the others, because with printing stories of the strike it was adding help to the newsies cause. I just think they were cowards.  
  
My mother took me shopping one morning for a new dress, since my old one was badly torn and worn from the streets. Poor mama, she's still so protective now. She won't let me leave her sight, and I swear if she could she would hold my hand. But as we were walking along the street heading into a store, a bunch of white papers fluttered down from the building tops. My mom quickly pulled me into the store as a bunch of street kids ran towards the paper. Luckily mama didn't see me reach up and pluck one from the sky.  
  
I read over it when I got back, having a deep feeling that it had something to do with the strike. I was right. The boys had printed out a small paper of their own because of the newspapers not printing anything. I smiled at the thought of David helping to print it, taking a great risk in being caught I'm sure. I placed the paper in a small box under my bed, where the rest of the articles were, along with one that had his picture in it. The next morning I woke up to my sister with a wide smile on her face. I had told her about my time on the streets, and I believe I may have turned her towards my side. She looked at me and I knew right away, the newsies had own their strike. It was the topic of discussion at all the parties, about how a bunch of street kids had suddenly pulled the power out from under them. Pulitzer was actually at this party. I made certain to stay far from him and his foul mood. My sister said he didn't stay long.  
  
School started up last week, and I think my mother was proud to see me off to school. Save and sound away from the "vile streets". My father had told me that I was going to marry Luke as soon as I graduated. I finally told my dad that it wasn't going to happen. I found the strength to tell him that I couldn't marry someone I didn't love, and that I would find my own. I have Torn and the rest of the girls to thank for my strength and inspiration. He wasn't too happy about it, but he finally accepted it.  
  
With school there was a lot of new faces, and a lot of old. My heart has been stolen once again, to a nice boy that's in my grade. It seems he had been on the streets selling newspapers for a while until he father, who had gotten hurt at work, was able to work again. He's actually supposed to be joining us for dinner any minute. Ah, there's father calling. He must be here. I shall write in you later with details of the night. My parent's don't know this yet-but he's taking me out to a small theater, I'm sure I've told you about it. It's called Irving Hall?  
  
-Elizabeth Westfall   
  
Elizabeth ran down the steps as her father greeted her with a huge hug. She smiled as she noticed the boy standing with his back towards her. He was dressed nicely in a pair of dark brown pants, blue shirt and matching dark brown vest.  
  
" David," Elizabeth smiled as David turned around, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'd like you to meet my father." David reached out his hand to shake Mr. Westfall's hand.  
  
" I don't want you to keep my daughter out too late you hear?" Mr. Westfall winked as David gave a warm smile.  
  
" I won't sir," David replied as he held out his arm, Elizabeth taking it under hers as they headed out the door and down the street towards the familiar sights and sounds which Elizabeth had to admit, she missed. 


End file.
